The Recurring Signal
"The Recurring Signal is the second episode of JoshCo's Doctor Who EPISODE IS CANCELLED. (http://dwexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/JOSHCO%27s_Doctor_Who) Spoilers Ahead! The series is not yet released, and episode details are shown! Synopsis There is something wrong about Julia. She is being followed by a signal, a signal which never leaves her alone. The identity of the Signal even shocks The Doctor. How can The Doctor save something that's already dead? Plot Future River Song (The one from the Library) finds her way out of the Library, from a message from The Doctor. Meanwhile, The Doctor is in the TARDIS, he recieves a message from River Song, and they both meet at a Park on Earth. They both go into the TARDIS. The TARDIS dematerialises, and by the time The Mysterious Girl gets there, they have already left. The Mysterious Girl is left sad. Opening Titles. The TARDIS is in deep space, when the TARDIS goes blue in and out, River kicks The Doctor out of the TARDIS. The Signal appears inside the TARDIS. The Doctor is outside the TARDIS banging on the door to get in. Then Julia holds a gun to The Doctors head. The Doctor agrees to do what she says. Back in the TARDIS, River is talking to the Signal, the Signal says she has taken on Julia's form and talks to River about how River has grown up to kill the man she loves. The Signal says she wants the TARDIS, for its "power". The Doctor is rushing around Julia's ship and playing with the controls, and he finds a Top Hat (Another hat to add to his collection), The Doctor discovers that Julia has a Chameleon Circuit. She reveals that "everyone has one these days" and she mentions that it's the 54th Century, where it actually is the 51st. She reveals that her father died back home in New Earth, she did something "really stupid". The Doctor discusses that he is from Gallifrey, and Julia knows of the Time War. He also mentions about Rose Tyler on a different universe. The Doctor realises that Julia has a gun, and she uses it to protect herself from the Signal, which is very out of character for Julia for she can protect herself. Back in the TARDIS, River and the Signal have a going-nowhere conversation. Julia plays the Signals "message" to the Doctor. :: "Ship is.. failing. Blood... Is on the floor. I die... I die. I.. die." ::::::::: ''- The Signals Message'' The Doctor tries using the Sonic screwdriver to get some results of its location but it keeps coming up as "The Signal cannot be found". The sonic screwdriver picks up that the signal is being sent through the Time Vortex to this exact location in every timeline, ever. The whole room goes dark and the Signal appears somewhere in the ship. The Doctor and Julia run through the ship. The Doctor fixes the power by using the Sonic Screwdriver and Julia complains that this way of solving the problem is the "easy way out" The Doctor asks Julia to travel with him, in time and space. She packs her bags to come with him. River Song is being chased by the Signal through the TARDIS. Finally, she gets back to the main console room and pulls the lever to activate the door to open. The Doctor bursts into the TARDIS, River shoots off the Top Hat. The Doctor talks to the Signal and the Signal says "The Doctor will be deleted, but his system will continue to function" Julia comes through the TARDIS doors and casually says "Dimensionally Transcedental. Cool". The Signal asks for Julia. The Doctor realises what the Signal is. The Doctor realises that The Signal is keeping Julia alive, for four centuries she has been looking after her. The Time Lord technology with the Vortex messed up the signal and turned it into a living thing. Julia shoots the signal over, and over again. But nothing happens. The Doctor tries to save her. The Signal and Julia comes together to create one thing. The Doctor sees that Julia is dead. He turns around and the Signal becomes Julia; they are one. The Doctor and Julia have a sad dying moment. All of Julia's memory from the last four centuries comes back at once, and it hurts. Julia recieves so much information, and she sees The Doctor's fate. :: It's Victorious. The Victorious Doctor. The Energy is too much. :::::::::: ''- Julia / The Signal'' The Signal releases all of her energy and River guards The Doctor from getting hit with it. Julia dies in the process. River consumes all of the Energy. The Doctor holds River in his arms. River informs The Doctor that she is Future River, from the Library. River starts glowing and gives The Doctor some co-ordinates. She disappears into a bright glow. A Past/Future/Present River appears when the TARDIS lands. The Doctor takes River to a unknown location (See epsiode six for the location) The End Cast Primary Cast *The Eleventh Doctor - Joshua Snares *River Song - Nicole Roach *The Mysterious Girl - Lisa Thorley Guest Cast *Julia - Alysha Pahl *The Signal - Alysha Pahl References *River Song mentions America, again (DW: The Impossible Astronaut) *The Signal mentions the events of Deamons Run (DW: A Good Man Goes to War) Story Notes *This episode was the second least edited episode, behind "The Second Chance" (S01E04) Continuity *The Mysterious Girl is seen again *The Doctor finds, once again, another hat (Top Hat) *Time Lord Technology has been stolen again.